barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie of Swan Lake/Credits
New York City Ballet Dancers *Charles Askegard *Ellen Bar *Maria Kowroski *Benjamin Millipied *Abi Stafford *Janie Taylor Starring the Voices Of *Barbie/Odette: Kelly Sheridan *Prince Daniel: Mark Hildreth *Rothbart: Kelsey Grammer *Odile: Maggie Wheeler *Fairy Queen/Marie: Kathleen Barr *Erasmus/Burly Villager: Michael Dobson *Carlita: Nicole Oliver *Ivan: Ian James Corlett *Queen Mother: Gina Stockdale *Reggie: Brian Drummond *Kelly: Chantal Strand *Baker: Garry Chalk *Peddler: Scott McNeil Union of BC Performers Story Consultant *Robert McKee Voice Director *Maria Estrada Voice Casting By *Voicebox Productions Inc. Animation Directors *William Gordon *Gino Nichele Production Manager *Sarah Wall Assistant Director *Stefanie Boose Editor *Greg Richardson Lead Animation Supervisor *William "Tonee" Chan Animation Supervisors *Conrad Helten *Allen LeCorre Lead Character Animators *Chris Buckley *Carleen Lay *Colleen Morton *Graham Silva Animators *Travis Bond *Doug Calvert *Garth Drake *Danny Ho *Stephen King *Andy Koo *Kirsten MacElwain *Michael White *Wilson Mui *Christina Roodenburg *Jayson Sidhu *Ben Staples Production Avid Editors *Craig McEwen *Logan McPherson Animation Coordinator *Anita Lee Character Designers *Nathalie Gavet *Jean Gillmore Designers *Warren Flanagan *Rob Jensen 3D Sculptor *GIdeon Hay Lead Storyboard Artist *Stephen Lumley Storyboard Artist *Francisco Avalos Technical Director/Designer *Derek Waters Technical Animator *Ricardo Rodrigues Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Senior Modelers *Angela Guentte *Hak Hyung Lee *James Wallace Modelers *Eric Cheung *Wayne Gonsalves *Karl Gryc *Michael haslam *Sid Katz *Cecilia Ku *Stephen Midwinter *Joel Olmstead *Jeff Panek *Randolph Stayer Lighting Director *Ram Sandhu Lighting Artists *Richard Ahtow *Corey barnard *Gary Ellis *Josh Enes *Mark Lemon *James Prevette *Keith Young Render Supervisor *Aeron Kline Digital Effects Director *Jason Gross Digital Effects Supervisor *Michael "Moose" Mussellam Digital Effects Animators *Debbie Driediger *Tricia Jellis *Nikolai Michaeleski *Adam Sera *Ricardo Rodrigues Executive in Charge of Software Development and Motion Capture *Dave Fracchia Motion Capture Director *Luke Carroll Motion Capture Assistant Director *Ben Burden Smith FiLMBOX® Supervisor *Andrew Hutchinson FiLMBOX® Technical Directors *Adam Hansen *Rob Hansen *Rob MacKenzie *Peter Saumur Motion Capture Shoot Supervisors *Richard Overington *Peter Saumur Motion Capture Data Editing Supervisor *Richard Overtington Motion Capture Trackers *Adam Hansen *Jayme Vandusen *Jody Zoerb System Operator/Lead Grip *Colin de Jose Motion Capture Database Operator *Anita Lee Grip *Luke Divers Motion Capture Studio Coordinator *Jane Boxer Motion Capture Talent *Brenna O'Brien *Terra MacLeod *Craig March *Michael Root *Cailin Stadnyk *Donavan Stinson *Scott Walters *Justine Wong Software Technical Lead *Eric Torin Software Supports *Dean Broadland *Karen Chan *Michael Dyck *Gordon Farrell *Rob Hale *Allan Rempel *Stephen Schick Web Support *Shaun J. Paul VP of Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Systems Engineer *Terry Bates *Larry Bodnar Systems Engineers *Dave Algar *Kevin Elsdon Systems Administrator *Wendi Davies Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, Canada Video/Post Production Supervisor *Jim Corbett Video Production Technicians *Rudy Koch *Russell Orme On-Line Editor *Anne Hoerber Executive Director of Merchandising and Licensing *Helen Chapman Coordinator of Distribution and Licensing *Klay Kaulbach Production Stills By *Katharine Dickenson *Michael Douglas *Derek Goodfellow *Sheryl Low *Jeff Panek *Navene Papan *Kelly Schmidt *Keith Shapland *Derek Toye Chief Financial Officer *George Lawton, CA Finance Manager *Lorilee Kozuska, CMA Production Accountants *Marie Sutherland, CGA *Kirsty Wilson Music Produced By *Arnie Roth *Includes excerpts from Tchaikovsky's Ballet score "Swan Lake" arranged by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *All additional music composed, arranged and orchestrated by Arnie Roth (ASCAP) *Music performed by The London Symphony Orchestra, conducted by Arnie Roth *Guest violin soloist in Swan Lake Act I Pas de Deux: Nicola Benedetti "Wings" *Written by Jason Blume *Courtesy of Zomba Songs, Inc. (BMI) *Performed by Leslie Mills, Courtesy of Atlantic Records *Produced by Leslie Mills and Chris Pelcer Recording Studios *Abbey Road Studios, London *AWR Music Studio, Chicago Recording Engineers *Jonathan Allen *Chris Szuberla *Mathew Prock Assisted By *Chris Bolster *Andrew Dudman *Sam Okell Music Editing *Chris Szuberla *Matthew Prock Music Production Assistants *John Blasucci *Fritz Hocking *Thomas Houlihan *Eric Roth *Marcy Roth *Cameron Schroeder *Chris Szuberla *Randy Waldman *Christine Worthing Music Copyist *Jet Copy/Jeffrey Turner *Dakota Music Services Ltd *AWR Music LLC Music Contracting Services *AWR Music L.L.C. Post Production Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor *Robert Duran Dialogue Editor *Roshaun Hawley Sound Editor *Michael Fracassi Foley Artist *Diane Parrino Foley Mixer *Mary Erstad Sound Design and Editorial *Sound Bakery, Los Angeles Facility Coordinator *Betty Duran Re-Recording Mixers *Tennyson Sebastian III *John S. Boyd Engineer *Alan Goulding Recordist *Mathew T. Duncan Re-Recorded At *Larson Studios, Burbank Dolby Surround Associate Producer *Shelley Tabbut Production Assistants *Tara Bellahcene *Mary Foote *Patti Howard *Lisa Jones *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth *Ruthie Smith *Jo Wilcox *Ted Wu Production Legal and Business Affairs *Karen Green *Cynthia Berry Meyer *Robert Norton New York City Ballet Liason Director of External Affairs, NYCB *Chris Ramsey Project Coordinator *Lydia Harmsen Graffin Personal Assistant to Mr. Martins *Deborah Koolish Executive Assistant to Mr. Ramsey *Rose Ferraro Ballet Master *Russell Kaiser Creative Consultants *Angela Alcerro *Martha Artis *Kim Culmone *Catherine Demas *Carrie Frankson *Vicenta Galan *JoAnn Green *Debbie Haag *Karen Hoebink *Vicki Jaeger *Julia Jensen *Jill Nordquist *Lori Pantel *Anne Parducci *Cassidy Park *Roxana Powell *James Querubin *Carol L. Robinson *Heather Rosas *Jill Ruby *Lila Tonche *Therese Wilbur *Andrew Wong *Ellen Yuen Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Rick Dellacquila *Kevin Farr *Brett Gannon *Rick Mischel *Steve Ross *Bryan Stockton *Drew Vollero And Especially *Matt Bosquette and Bob Eckert Barbie of Swan Lake Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. © 2003 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "You're braver than you think." -Barbie Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Category:Credits